My Lotus Prince
by nicsnort
Summary: Raila is delivering a message to the Hokage but when she arives she finds out the Hokage isn't there. While she waits for her return she finds herself liking a shinobi but can their new love survive when they find out her dark secrect? LeexOC
1. The Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Raila Ningai and her Kekkei Genkai (but I do not care if you use it)

Info-

Name: Raila Ningai

Age: 14

Appearance: Light purple eyes, medium length silver hair, very pale.

Approx. Height: 5' 2''

Background: unrevealed

Night was falling and you were still a mile off from the leaf village you would have to hurry if you wanted to deliver the scroll before nightfall. You picked up your pace to a fast trot when you heard it a snap of a twig on the right. You ducked as a shuriken flew over your head. 'Shit they caught up to me already.' You thought as two ninja landed in front of you, kunai and shuriken at the ready. Drawing your own weapons you threw them at the offending ninja, they were easily avoided. The other ninja came at you knives flying you jumped out their way but even as fast as you were one of the kunai hit you and ripped a jarring hole in your thigh.

You jumped in to the trees and ran at full speed towards the leaf village but knowing it use useless they were hot on your trail and more kept joining up. You felt more weapons hit you on the back and legs. You reached for your shuriken and threw some over your shoulder hoping to slow them down. Up ahead you saw a clearing. 'The village! I made it!' you thought in excitement.

You burst out of the foliage and saw you were on the track that ran around village walls but even with that empowering information you felt yourself slowing from blood loss. You heard footsteps coming up behind you and another kunai plunge into your back. Falling on the ground you knew it was over, you were so close to your goal but not strong enough to complete it. The ninja encircled you and pulled your pack off of you even with your vision growing dim you tried to pull yourself off of the ground but they just kicked you back down.

"We've got it! Now let's get out of here." One of the ninja shouted. You thought you heard new voices and running foot steps but you knew it was too late, the other ninja had the letter and were probably fleeing; taking the message back to- and you black out.

A couple minutes previously...

"Come on Lee faster you have to run ten more laps before nightfall!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, saluting him and he picked up his pace. "If I do not run ten more laps before nightfall then I will have to run a hundred extra tomorrow." Suddenly a girl burst from the trees and was followed by six ninja; one of the six tossed a kunai into her back and she fell on the ground. They wretched her pack from her, she tried to get up but they just kicked her down.

"We've got it!" one of them shouted holding a scroll in his hands, "Now lets get out of here."

"Not so fast!" Lee shouted, "I suggest you give back what ever you took from her now or I will have to fight you." Lee pulled out several shuriken and prepared to throw them.

"We don't have time for you kid leave us alone, we have to get this letter back to our master." They turned to leave but shuriken flew over their heads.

"I will not let you leave with that letter!"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice cut in.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, "These ninja have beaten this girl and stolen a letter from her, it is unacceptable."

"You are right Lee that is unacceptable; now you take her to the hospital. Tenten, Neji, and I will handle them."

"Right away, Gai-sensei!" Lee lifted the bleeding girl gingerly and sprinted off towards the gate.


	2. Failed attempt

You lethargically opened your eyes you were surrounded by white and softness 'I guess heaven is in the clouds

You lethargically opened your eyes you were surrounded by white and softness 'I guess heaven is in the clouds.' You turned your head to the left and saw someone sitting next to you 'It must be an angel. A green angel?'

"Gai-sensei she is finally awake!" the green angle exclaimed. You heard the sliding of a door and another larger green angel walked in.

"Good morning youthful miss, I am Might Gai but you may call me Gai," said the newest angel.

"And I am the handsome devil of the hidden leaf village! My name is Rock Lee!" You blinked furiously and the room came in to sharper focus, there was a table next to your bed and your pack was on it. You sat up and a searing pain lanced through your back.

"You shouldn't sit up your wounds are still healing." warned the smaller of the two. 'My wounds are still healing?' You thought confused, then it came to you.

"I'm alive! I'm in the Leaf Village!"

"Yes," said Gai, "My team and I fought the shinobi, while Lee here brought you to the hospital."

"Shinobi…?" You said slowly, "The letter!?"

"Do not fear we retrieved it, unopened, and we palced it in your pack."

"Thank God," you sighed, pulling back your covers and rising from the bed, you stated, "Well if you two don't mind I need deliver that letter; it is very important."

Suddenly a pair of hands pushed you back on to the bed.

"You should not be getting out of bed so soon, you almost died." You looked up it was Lee he hadd a look a grave concern on his face.

"Look, just because I'm weaker than normal right now, does not mean you can count me out." You tried to rise again but he stopped you for a second time.

"You cannot, I will not let you injure yourself even more." You looked into his set face.

"Fine, then I will just have to heal quicker, so you will let me go." You made a series of quick hand signs and pricked your right hand with your teeth, "Ninja art summoning jutsu!"

"Hey Raila! Why are you all bandaged up? Did you get hurt or something?" the high and squeaky voice came from the smoke.

"Kante! What happened to your father!?"

"Oh dad is asleep so I came instead and if you want to be healed you're out of luck my powers aren't fully realized yet." The smoke cleared showing a tiny panda.

You grabbed the panda and stared to shake it, "What do you mean, your powers aren't fully realized yet! You're two years over adult age!" (Right now you have a giant anime head.) The door slid open once again and two more people walked in; a girl with her hair in two buns dressed in pink and a boy in white with a low ponytail.

"Oh my gosh! What a cute baby panda!" The girl hushed over and scopped Kante out of your arms.

"Hey I'm no baby I'm fully grown!"

"You'd be more use to me as a baby." You whisphered under your breath.

"Hey I don't need to take this abuse!" Kante shouted, "I am so out of here and I'm telling my dad!" There was another puff of smoke and Kante was gone. Taking advantage of their confusion, you sunck out of the bed and behind the green clad ninja to the bath grabbing your pack along the way. You pulled out your clothes, the purple dress was a bit crinkled but you didn't really care, you changed into it quickly knowing your absence wouldn't go un-noticed. You slipped from the bathroom and begun sneak towards the door but found the small bowled haired kid standing in your way.

"No! You cannot go!" He grabbed your wrist and held you fast.

"Let go! You cannot stop me because I gave my word to my village and I never go back on my word; because that is my nindo, my ninja way!" He let your wrist drop.

"Thank you." You started towards the door again but found Gai blocking your way, you looked up at him.

"I think what Lee ment was you can't go out the door or the docters will stop you but I think you could manage going out of the window." You smiled up at him and walked over to the window.

"Wait," you turned it was Lee. "I believe I should go with you in case your not as strong as you think."

"Fine but you better not slow me down." You vaulted from the ledge, Lee landed beside you on the ground. You started towards the center of town Lee following in your wake.

"So your name Raila right?"

"Yes and your's is Rock am I correct?"

"That is correct but everybody calls me Lee, so you can too." There was a slight pause.

"So Lee, what is with you and Gai dressing the same way?"

"Gai-sensei is my hero! And I am going to be just like him someday!"

"Well I think your darn close already." You said smiling and giving a short laugh; Lee stopped looking hurt. "I'm sorry Lee, come on I need to get this to Lady Tsunade."

"It is for the Hokage," he exclaimed.

"Well duh! I wouldn't be in such of a hurry if it wasn't."

"Then I shall get you there without delay!" He grabbed you around the waist and started running towards Hokage Tower. The town was flashing before your eyes, suddenly you stopped.

"Wow I've never gone that fast backwards before. Weird!"

"Come on!" Lee shouted starting down the hall you were in. In less than a minute you arived at a pair of double doors and Lee walked you in. A young lady with black hair was sitting behind the desk in the room.

She looked up from her papers, "Hey Lee what are you doing here? And who is your friend?"

"Shizune! Where is Lady Hokage?!"

"She went out on on mission by herself and won't be back for a few weeks, so I'm filling in for her."

"Raila," Lee said turning towards you. "I'm sure you can give the letter to Shizune and she will pass it on to the Hokage."

"Ofcourse I am Lady Tsunade's personal assiant you can cout on me to give it to her."

"I mean no disrespect Lady Shizune but I was given direct instructions to hand deliver it to the Hokage and nobody else."

"I understand," she said. "Don't worry about you can stay here in the village until she returns, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really." You said scratching your head, "I guess I could just sleep in a tree or something like that."

"If I may, I would like to extend an invition for you to stay with me and Gai-sensei!"

"Sure I suppose I could stay on the couch."

"Fantastic I will go tell him!" Lee ran out so fast he was gone before you realised it. You looked at Shizune and saw your surprise was mimicked on her face.

"Wow he didn't even move that fast during the chunin exams; he must really be exicted, you better follow or else you'll lose him, for sure."

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Tenten was starring at the window, "Wow! She recovers fast!"

"Yes quite fast," Neji agreed. 'Unusually fast,' he thought; 'They removed fifty kunai and shuriken from her, even with medical help I wouldn't be able to move that fast so soon. There is something strange about her.'

There was a rustle by the window; "Lee, back so soon? Was the letter delivered that fast?"

"No, she was to deliver the letter to lady Hokage and no on else but unfortunetly the Hokage is on the private mission; and won't be back for a few weeks."

"Really, then why don't you invite her to stay with us for the time she is here but Lee where is she?"

Lee stood and looked behind himself. "Oh no! I forgot her at Hokage Tower! I must go and find her!" He lept out of the window once again in a panic.

"He really is a loser isn't he?"

"Neji!" Tenten yelled, "Don't say that about Lee, he is not a…nevermind."

"You two shouldn't say things like that," Gai said facing them. "Now I want you to give me one hunderd laps; to be finished before Lee gets back with the girl." Tenten gave a faint sigh and treadded after Neji.

Gai watched them go with a smile. 'This should be interesting,' he thought; 'weather he realizes it or not, Lee fallen in love. All that worries me is if that girl is, will return his feelings or brush him off like Sakura?'


	3. Hot Springs

Note: Since I forgot to put this in my last chapter so I say it twice; I do not own Naruto, I do not own Naruto.

You strolled down the main street grazing at the villager's happy faces, when was the last time you were happy? Not for at least four years, since your lord started to send you on missions.You saw a kid in an orange jumpsuit playing, and loseing, a game of chess with someone you couldn't see, he was about your age, what was he was he doing playing? You have never really played in your life; turing down a side street you soon came to the ninja acdemy where some kids were trying the transfromation jutsu. You remebered when you frist tried that jutsu, in a dark ally way reading from a old scoll someone had thrown away, that is how you learned all your jutsus until your lord arrived and took you in.

You started down the street again this time not looking at anything but deep in your own thoughts. After a bit you came across the training grounds, 'well a little training never hurt anyone.' You started punching the logs provided.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…"

'…Five hundred ninety six, five ninety seven,' sweat was pouring down your face you had finished six hundred punches and right kicks, now you only need three more left legged kicks to beat your record. 'Five ninety eight, five ninety nine.'

"SIX HUNDRED!! Yes I did six hundred of each!" Colapsing exaughsted you closed your eyes. 'Crap that was tiring!' There was a tickling on you right leg that you knew was not sweat, looking down you saw it was a rather large beatle. Placing your hand near it, it crawled on to your hand. You brought it up to your face, "Hey there little feller, what are you doing on my leg? Shouldn't you be on a tree or something?"

"There you are, I've been looking for you every where." A new comers voice came from right in front of you. You looked up and saw a boy with tiny glasses on and with his lower face covered by his shirt.

"Sorry but I have no idea who you are."

"I was not talking to you but rather the beetle in your hand." You looked at him, your eyebrow cocked. "I am Shino of the Aburame clan and that beetle you are holding is mine; please return it."

"Sure I'll return your bug, at least I know it won't be eaten be a bird now." You tipped the bug into his open hand and started to walk away.

"It is poliet to introduce yourself after one as done so to you."

You stopped but did not look around."My name is Raila Ningai."

There was a rustling to your right and a figure dressed in gray nearly crashed into you when it bounded from the bushes, it swirved to avoid you and colided with a tree instead. As the figure lay on the ground a white dog ran to it from the same direction it had come, and began to wine and nuzzle it. You walked over and turn the person over with your foot, you saw that it was a boy around your age with messy brown hair and red lines down his face, his nose was red and swollen from crashing into the tree.

"Idiot must have broken his nose," you mummered under your breath while bending down.

His eyes opened slowly, "Why does my nose feel so werid?"

"Because you ran into a tree and broke it." You said non-chlauntly.

"What!" He said sitting abruptly, nearly hitting into you again. "What will I do with out my nose! I can't fight with out it! Akamaru what I'm I going to do?!"

"Kiba, clam down. All you need to do is go to the hospital and they'll fix your nose."

"Yes that would work Shino! But I can't find my way around with out my nose! What I'm I going to do?!" He started panicking even more.

"If you calm down I'll fix it for you!" You nearly shouted, he stopped talking but still looked panicked. You knelt down your hand glowing green; you placed your hand gently on his nose careful not to put to much pressure on it and hurt him more. His eyes grew wide in astonishment as he felt the cartilage knit back together and the nerves reconect. As soon as you were finished you stood up and began to stroll away. But there was another ruslting to your right and yet another figure ran out of the trees. Diving out of its way you landed in a bush.

"Shino! Kiba! Have you seen a girl about your age wearing a purple dress, covered in bandages, looking rather frumpy and called Raila!" You couldn't mistake that voice, it was Lee.

"Yes, we have." Shino replied quietly.

"Great where did you see her last?"

"Dude," Kiba said smirking, "She is in the bush behind you."

Lee whipped around and saw me sit in the thorn bush, "Raila I am very sorry are you hurt?!"

"Don't worry I'm not hurt Lee," you felt a prick on your forearm, looking down you saw blood well up from a gash left by one of the thorns.

"See you are hurt I am so sorry! I-"

"I'm okay." Your scratch closed as you focused your chakra around it, "See perfectly okay."

"That was awesome!" Lee praticly shouted.

"I know dude," Kiba said, "She is amazing, she fixed my broken nose."

"It was nothing," you said but still slightly blushing, "Any medical-nin could have done it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find those hot bathes I've heard about, because as Lee pointed out I'm lookingfrumpy."

"I will take you!" Lee and Kiba shouted in unison, "No I will!" They looked daggers at each other.

Shino strolled towards you, "I will take you." He said in an almost emotionless voice. You looked at the others and them squaring off to fight for the right to take me.

"Thanks!" You said and followed Shino towards the hot springs.

"I shall win this match and take Raila to the hot springs!" Lee anounced, taking his stance.

"No way! Me and Akamaru will win!" Yelled Kiba, both of them were unaware of Raila's and Shino's dissapearance. They ran at each other, Akamaru bit Lee's leg while Lee hit Kiba full in the face, Kiba fell back knocked out and Akamaru released Lee's limb to see if he was okay.

"You see, you had no chance of beating the Leaf's most handsome shinobi! Now let us be on our way Raila!" Lee turned to face her but found she wasn't there. "What! I have lost her again! Shino! Did you see where she went? Shino? Shino must have taken her. I must catch up to them!" Lee sprinted off in the direction of the springs. He was on the other side of town in five minutes, as he approched the springs he saw Shino and Raila ahead of him. "Raila! Shino!" He shouted to get their attention, they stopped and turned.

"Hi Lee," Raila greeted as he raced to their side. "Are done fighting with dog boy all ready?"

"Yes, I have all ready beaten Kiba, though I would not have fought with him if I had known that Shino had taken you."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I really wanted to be clean and unfortunetly I don't have much paticence."

"There is no need to appologize," Lee said smiling. Raila spun towards the place Shino had been but he had vanished.

"Well that's a shame," she said starting to walk again, "I wanted to thank him."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance."

"Your right Lee. Would you like to join me for a bath? My treat."

"That would be most appricated but I shall pay for the both of us."

"Lee you hardly know me, I can't let you do that."

"Yet you hardly know me but you still offered."

"Yes, as part of my repayment for saving me and housing me while I'm here." She started to walk towards the hot spring gats but stopped to read a sign in the ground.

"I do not care what you say I shall pay for both of us because as-"

"Lee! It doesn't matter anymore, the sign says 'This weekend Ninja bath for free.' Which reminds me that I still need to put on my hitai-ate. She rummaged in her bag pulling out a purple hitai-ate, that precisly matched her dress, and tied it around her left arm; Lee looked at it.

"You are from the grass village."

"That right," Raila said still digging in her bag, "Damn! I must have lost my shampoo."

"Let is all right. You can use mine!" Lee pulled out a green bottle from his ninja kit.

"You carry shampoo in your ninja kit!" Raila screeched thinking this boy couldn't get any wierder.

"Yes, I believe in being prepared for any situation. Just like Gai-sensei! Now let us go!" And Lee ran off towards the bath house.


	4. A Splendid Ninja

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I've been forgetting to metion that this takes place during the time skip, so now you know. Enjoy!

Lee was humming as you walked down the high street from the hot springs, feeling remarkably refreshed and clean thanks to Lee's shampoo. "Lee, that boy that came in with the girl in the hospital, who was he?"

"He is Neji of the Hyuga clan," Lee answered.

"So he is a Hyuga, which must mean he is a carrier of the Byakugan, he must be a quiet powerful opponent."

"Yes he is, he is a true genius but one day I shall beat him; and prove that hard work can overcome natural genius."

"Hard work usually pays off."

"Yes and nobody works as hard as I do."

"Do you think all that work is working?"

"Most definitely Gai-sensei says I have become a most splendid ninja even though I have no ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

"What?! You can't perform any jutsus!" You started to laugh.

"It is not funny!"

"How can you be a great ninja without any jutsu?"

"I shall prove to you I am a splendid ninja!" Lee grabbed your hand and began to drag you through the crowd towards the training grounds.

"Hey bushy brow, wait up!" Lee stopped and turned around, you did too recognizing the kid that was playing chess before; he was with another boy that had a high bushy ponytail.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Hi!"

"Bushy brow, who is this?" The blonde asked catching up.

"I'm Raila" you said holding out your hand.

"Nice too meet you Raila, I'm Naruto Uzamaki, are you a ninja?"

"Yeah I'm from the grass village."

"If you're from the grass village, what are doing in our village?" the other asked looking completely uninterested despite the question.

"I'm delivering a message to the Hokage but unfortunately she isn't here so I'm staying with Lee and Gai-sensei until she returns."

"Yes," Lee said, beginning to walk again, "But she does not believe I am a splendid ninja, so I am going to prove it to her."

"You're going to fight bushy brow! You'll never beat him his taijutsu is off the chart."

"We'll just see about that." You said following Lee, Naruto right behind you dragging Shikamaru along.

"No weapons just jutsus, agreed?"

"Agreed," you placed your ninja kit on the ground next to you pack. "This is going to over real quick," you announced taking your stance.

"Yes, it will and by the end I shall have proven to you that I am a splendid ninja." Lee took his stance, which you noticed was almost identical to your own.

"Ready, begin!" Naruto shouted from with in the crowd of spectators; which included Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Gai, the girl from the hospital, and a man with all but one eye covered completely immersed in a book.

You and Lee ran at each other, you swung a kick at him but he dogged it, you jumped out of his way when he threw a punch at you. Landing you readied your self for another attack. "Leaf whirlwind!" Lee's leg flew towards your head you ducked but his other leg connected with your stomach, you stumbled back. Poof you disappeared in a cloud white smoke.

"A shadow clone, but when did she make own?" Lee whispered looking around for the real you.

"I'm right here," You said stepping out from behind a tree right in front of Lee.

"And here," A shadow clone stepped out behind Lee.

"And over here," three more of you jumped down from the trees.

"Don't worry Lee! Let the power of youth guide you!"

"Hai Gai-sensei," Lee shouted, he ran towards the nearest "you" on his right. He threw a punch at it but right before it hit the clone disappeared; Lee lost his balance, from the momentum of the punch, and he landed face down on the ground.

"I've seen few move that fast without pushing chakra into their legs, you truly are a splendid ninja." You brushed some dirt from his shoulder, "No wonder you almost defeated Garra of the desert, you know that is the reason I fought you in the first place."

"What you wanted to fight him?! What about me?! I actually beat him!" Naruto shouted nearly blowing your ear off, even thought he was over ten feet away.

"Well duh! Why would I want to fight a kid that acts like a five year old and strives to be the next Hokage even though he is talent-less?"

"Talent-less! I'll take you on any time you want and we'll see whose talent-less."

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

"Now both of you calm down, this isn't a time to fight." It was the masked man who spoke.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whined.

"No buts. You're leaving to train with Jiraiya tomorrow; it wouldn't be very good if you left all beat up. Now would it?"

"No sensei."

"Looks like I won this one Gai, come on Naruto lets get some ramen." Kakashi walked off with Naruto close behind yelling, "Ramen!" You looked past, Gai who was bemoaning something about having lost the bet to Kakashi to himself, to where Lee stood with a depressed face. 'Wonder what's wrong.'

"Poor Lee, even though you hardly fought this loss hit him hard." The girl from the hospital walked up beside you. "I'm Tenten by the way," she said extending her hand.

"Raila," you stated striding towards Lee, not even shaking her hand. "Lee! Stop getting down on yourself, show some pride and just think technically neither of us won I just ended it."

"Your right and I'll have more chances to prove to you that I'm a splendid ninja!" Lee gave you a thumb's up.

"Dork! Were you even listening, I already admitted you're a splendid ninja!" Lee wasn't paying attention to you but still rambling on.

"I shall make Gai-sensei proud by become an even more splendid ninja! Now let us go to Gai-sensei's house!" Lee walked off still talking to himself you following in his wake dreading what your lord would say when you told him the plan could not proceed yet.


	5. Gai's Youthful Home

I do not own naruto but if I did Rock Lee would be more like-able and have a bigger part!

"Welcome to my humble abode," Gai-sensei said opening the door to his flat. You stepped in side looking around, there were some green jumpsuits piled in a corner, a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink, and a variety of other thing littered around the room; a typical bachelors pad. "I'll show you to your room," Gai led you through the mess to a small room near the back of the apartment. "We're lucky that my youthful home has three bed rooms, so we all get beds, instead of one of us sleeping on the coach. Well we'll leave you to get settled, come on Lee lets go find something to eat." Lee and Gai left the room; you looked around the cramped room it was obvious that it had been used as a storage room. Setting down your pack you shifted all of the green spandex cloth off the tiny bed, 'I guess he makes those jumpsuits himself.' Sitting down on the, now clean, bed you took a scroll and a pen out of your pack; and began to write a letter to your lord about your position.

"Raila-san, we need to go out for food we'll be right back!"

"Okay Lee, have fun!" Finishing your letter you summoned a panda to bring it to your lord right away then wondered what to do next. After a minute you came to a decision and skipped out of the room.

"Raila-san we're back!" Lee shouted as he pushed open the door, "Sorry it took so…" He stopped dead as he looked around the room nearly dropping the bag he was carrying in amazement. The floor was sparkling and everything that had been on the floor was now in neat little piles around the room and the dirty clothes that were in the corner were now drying on the clothesline; he looked over at Raila who was scrubbing a bowl with determination on her face.

"Stop blocking the door Lee this is heavy!"

"Sorry Gai-sensei," Lee moved away from the door still staring in disbelief.

"Hi guys, glad you're back." Raila said not looking up from her work.

"Raila, what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I cleaned up as a thank you for saving and housing me while I'm here."

"Raila-chan, you didn't need to do that." Gai said setting down the bad on the newly cleaned table.

"Yes I did it was a matter of honor to me, I always have to repay my debts." She said pointing a soapy finger at them.

"Raila-danna I have a letter for you!" The very kid-like voice came from the open window.

"Miaka, you're back already?"

"Yep! You said it was important so I ran as fast as I could, now I have a letter for you, but could you please help me up?" She ran over to the window and pulled a panda with pink ribbons around her ears through it. "Thank you!" Raila detached a scroll from the panda's back and opened it, reading it intently. Her eyes grew wider with shock with each line she read.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN THE LETTER IS NO LONGER IMPORTANT?!" She burst out throwing down the letter in rage, "I RISK MY LIFE BRINGING THAT LETTER HERE THEN HE SAYS IT IS NO LONGER IMPORTANT! THAT PLANS HAVE CHANGED! HOW COULD HE!!"

"Please stop yelling danna…please?"

"I'm sorry, I just…GAA!" She bent down and retrieved the letter.

"It is okay though I am sad I could not get to know you better," Lee said hanging his head.

"Well actually… he said my team is coming for the chunnin exams next month and that I should stay here; and it would be most appreciated if I could stay. I'd do laundry and cooking and cleaning in exchange!"

"That's perfectly fine! We always need more youth around."

"Thank you Gai-sensei! I'm dono…Gai-dono."

"Now let's celebrate our new youthful friend and have the best dinner ever!"

"Alright!" You and Lee shouted.

"That was delicious," Raila said rubbing her belly, "I had no idea that men could be such good cooks."

"Don't underestimate Gai-sensei!"

"Thank you Lee, but let's not forget Raila's desert, that was the most youthful desert I ever had!" Gai got up and removed a few bottles from an upper cabinet, "Now we shall have a toast to our new friend and her wonderful desert!" He poured some sake in to one of the glass and filled the other two with soda pop. Picking all three up at once he handed one of the pops to Lee and the other glass to Raila.

"Here's to our new friend, Raila, may all her missions be a success, her life long, and village prosperous." All of you downed your drinks. "Lee STOP! That is not soda!"

"Yes it is, Gai-sensei."

"Then who has my sake?" Lee and Gai looked at Raila, who had gone very silent. Her eye lids dropped and started to blush; she started to giggle softly but soon the giggle had turned in to a crazed laugh. She stopped, smiling, and looked at Lee and Gai, who were staring at her with looks of terror.

Her blush deepened, "Lee-kun you're so cute." She stood up and walked over to Lee, who stood beginning to back away. "Lee-kun you can't run," Raila backed him into the wall and pressed up against him.

"Raila stop please," Lee stammered.

"Oh Lee-kun, don't worry." She snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck; she slowly brought her head to Lee's, stopped half way and collapsed. Gai was standing behind and caught her as she fell.

"Gai-sensei, why was she acting like that?"

"Well Lee, it is my belief that alcohol affects her extremely like it does you but instead of becoming violent she becomes very…ah…How can I put this youthfully?…loving!"


	6. A Memory

A/N: Even tough hardly anyone reads this I shall still say I'm sorry for making this one so short I didn't have a lot of time to wirght this week.

I don't own Naruto if I did It would be alot more random.

_"You little bitch! It's your fault my wife is dead!" He hit you again, knocking you over. _

_"D-d-daddy!" You screamed tears running down your face._

_"Freak! It's your fault she was killed by that ninja, protecting you! And now you are studying that crap! I'll kill you!" He stumbled towards you his hands reaching for your throat._

_"N-n-ninja ar-art c-c-clone ju-jutsu!" Four clones appeared and his hands wrapped around one of their necks. It disappeared leaving him grasping at air, he lunged again this time managing to get a hold of the real you. His hands were pressing down tight on your throat breaking off your wind supply and causing your clones to vanish. The edges of the world were turning black but even as you were giving up you felt power rising up from your sub-conscience. Your hand rose slowly and placed itself on your father's chest, chakra surged up and out your fingers. He fell like a sack of potatoes you followed coughing and gasping for air_. _You looked over at the body laying immobile next to you. Leaning over you placed your head on his chest. Nothing. He was dead._

_A pair of feet appeared in your vision you looked up to reveal a pale man with long hair. He lifted you up and placed you on your feet. _

_"I saw what you did."_

_"Please I didn't mean, don't tell anyone."_

_"I won't do not worry I actually enjoyed it but I want to know where you learned it."_

_"I learned it off a scroll someone had thrown away," you pulled a battered scroll from your back pocket and showed him._

_"I see…would you care to join me and my village?"_

_"What?"_

_"You no longer have a place to go as a murderer and I could have use for your talent. We would teach you would be taught more jutsus." You thought about it for half a second then looked straight in to his cold black eyes._

_"Yes, I will go with you."_


	7. Pervy saga

A/N: I don't own Naruto! And her's a special thank you to Quazety, Moonlitelover, and Sonicwind123! Thanks for Reciewing my story guys! I love you for that!

P.S. I learned the power of the line break!

* * *

"Raila-san, wake up! Wake up!" Your eyes shot open, Lee and Gai were standing over you merely a hands width away.

"Gah!" Scrambling up into a sitting position, to put some distance between you, you realized that you were covered in cold sweat. "What? Why? You. What?"

"You were screaming so we rushed in here to see what was wrong and found you trashing around on the bed; but you're alright now." Gai said giving you a thumbs up. You stared at the foot of the bed remembering what you had dreamed about, a tear slid down your as you slowly brought a hand to your throat.

"Yes…I suppose that my dream would've done that."

"Raila-san," Lee bent down and wrapped comforting arm around your shoulder. "What ever it is you can tell me, I know we've just met but…"

"No Lee-san forget about it, it is a thing of the past, my forgotten past."

"Okay, if that's all cleared up then, Lee I want you run twenty laps while I make breakfast and why don't you join him Raila-san. I don't want you overtaxing over body after last night."

"Okay?" You really couldn't understand Gai's logic, how are twenty laps harder than making breakfast? But you shudder at the thought of last night.

You had awoken in Lee-san's arms being placed on the borrowed bed, you panicked at first but Gai-dono, who was standing behind Lee, explained what had happened. How you accidentally drunk his sake and had almost kissed Lee before fainting.

Following Lee out of the apartment and to the track, "Lee-san, I'm sorry about my behavior last night I must have really embarrassed you."

"It is alright Raila-san it was less embarrassing than when I get drink sake."

"Really, what happens when you get drunk?"

"Well…I start to destroy everything. Gai-sensei said that I am a master of the drunken fist."

"Wow, I've heard about drunken fist masters but I've never really seen one."

"Raila-san, what happened to your back injures? Last night when I was carrying you I didn't feel any bandages."

"Lee-san have you forgotten already, I can heal myself, I simply healed those injures."

"That is right I must take note of that." Lee pulled a notebook from his pocket and wrote it down. 'He takes notes! Weird!' Putting the notebook away Lee turned around, for he had been running backwards, and sprinted ahead.

* * *

"Thanks Gai-sensei!"

"You are welcome Raila-san, youth always need more food!" Raila winced as Gai violently dumped oatmeal on her plate. Gai and Lee had insisted she call him Gai-sensei instead of Gai-dono, because she was going to train with them while she was here.

"Raila-san, tell us what kind of training did your sensei do back in the grass village?"

"Hana-sensei's training is really interesting she makes us do all sorts of obstacles courses and when we are done with those we have to fight each other, we usually train eight hours a day, its extreme training!"

"Awesome Raila-san you'll feel right at home!"

"What?!"

"Yes, Lee and I do extreme training every day with Neji and Tenten." 'Help me…' Raila thought it was bad enough for her that she had extreme training at home but here too! At exactly eight o'clock Gai whisked away the dishes dumping them in the sink.

"Okay Lee lets go! Say goodbye to Naruto then off to the practice fields!"

"Alright Gai-sensei! Come on Raila-san!" Gai, Lee, and Raila all ran out the door towards the gate. When they arrived a small group had gathered to see the hyper-active blonde off.

"Hi Gai-sensei! Hi Bushy-brow! Hi-What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Gai-sensei and Lee-san to finish saying goodbye to you then I'm going to go train with them, because I can't with my sensei or team."

"Hmmm…" Naruto didn't particularly like Raila, but he would be leaving soon so what did it matter to him?

"Hello there what's your name?" An old silver haired man popped up beside Raila causing her to jump into the person behind her.

"Come on Pervy-saga let's get going!" Naruto yelled but he was ignored by the old man because he was to busy "flirting" with Raila.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new? So why don't you tell Jiraiya about yourself. You know you're very beautiful."

"Don't I know you form some where?" Raila asked starring at the Sanin trying to recall where she seen him before.

"Hmmm… I don't think so for I'd diffidently remember a pretty face like yours but you know I'm rather famous, I'd be surprised if you hadn't heard of me."

"Really why are you so famous?" She said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm the writer of the most popular love series 'Icha Icha Paradise!'"

"That's where I've seen you before. You were spying into the women's changing room at the bathhouse!" Raila hit Jiraiya over the head causing a massive bump. "But I suppose that watching less than half naked women would be research for your perverted books! Wouldn't it?!"

"Ahh! Let's get out of here Naruto it's not safe! Run!" Jiraiya scrambled down the road, a little disorientated form the blow he had received.

"Pervy-saga! Wait up! Bye everyone! Get back here Pervy-saga!" Naruto ran after the retreating back of his sensei, sounding off goodbyes and threats in random order, until he was out of sight.

"Raila-san did, he really look in on your bath?" Lee asked looking worried.

"Yeah he did but he didn't see anything that you can't see right now." Lee glanced down Raila who, under the good intentions of Gai-sensei, had donned one of the youthful green jumpsuits.

"It may clash with your beautiful eyes but you look very youthful Raila-kun!"

"Thanks Lee-san." Raila said barely paying attention to him. 'I wonder…' Raila pondered, 'I wonder if my lord would want to know about Naruto's training with- Wait! Did Lee just say my eyes were beautiful!? And did he just call me Raila-kun!?'


	8. Tesaki Raikou

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

"Raila," Gai-sensei said as they arrived at the training grounds. "I want to see how strong you are, I know I saw you fight yesterday with Lee but I want to test you myself."

"Okay Gai-sensei!"

"We'll begin as soon as Neji and Tenten show up and there they are looking as youthful as ever!" Gai ran over to the pair who had just walked into the clearing leaving Raila alone with Lee and to mentally prepare herself to fight the Jonin.

"Lee-san what type of fighter is Gai-sensei?"

"Gai-sensei is a most accomplished taijutsu master that is mainly all he uses but if he faces a really powerful opponent he will use his special weapon, a mixture of fire-style ninjutsu and nuchakus! He-"

"Okay thanks Lee-san, any other time I would be glad to hear how powerful Gai-sensei is but not right before I go to fight him." Gai walked back towards Lee and Raila.

"I'm ready to fight you Raila-san as soon as you are! And I want you come at me with everything you got, don't worry I won't get hurt, I'm a most powerful ninja!" Raila came to the center of the clearing directly in front of Gai her expression was stoic as she bowed to him and took a fighting stance. She twitched her right pointer finger and a kunai whizzed out of the trees, heading straight towards Gai; he caught it and threw it towards Raila. She did nothing to protect herself but allowed the weapon to hit her, full force in the chest.

"Raila-kun!" Lee shouted his eyes fearful. She turned her head towards Lee then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'I see it was a clone,' Gai thought. "Nice work Raila-san but when did you make the clone, before we started?" Several Railas leaped down from the trees, forming a circle around Gai.

"Don't insult me Gai-sensei I made my clones while I was walking out, and then used a substitution-jutsu to switch places with one."

"Interesting, I didn't even see you use hand seals."

"I'll explain how later, right now lets fight, Gai-sensei!" Their kunai rose in the air as they charged him he bent down, "Leaf Whirl Wind!" Gai was too fast and all the clones caught the kick, they vanished, leaving the real Raila leaning against a tree.

"Remember give me everything you got," he yelled then charged at her. Gai swung at Raila but she didn't duck instead she caught his punch; and using his own momentum was able to throw him in to a tree.

He was in a dazed as she sprinted towards him her arm outstretched, "Tesaki Raikou!" Her finger tips brushed him even when he jumped out of her way. There was a flash and Gai collapsed by her feet.

"Gai-sensei!" His team cried hurrying over.

"Shit!" Raila knelt down by the fallen man and turned him over, feeling for a pulse. "Gai-sensei I'm sorry!"

* * *

"He's awake!" Tenten shouted seeing Gai open his eyes, everyone in the hospital room rushed over to the bed.

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I got carried away while we were fighting and used my kekei-genkei and I sort of knocked you out but I didn't mean to. I swear!" You hurriedly explained.

"A kekei-genkei you say, interesting…what type is it, I have to say my memory of the fight is a bit fuzzy."

"My Tesaki Raikou is of the ninjutsu variety it uses electricity and is only passed through the females of my family."

"Electricity really?" he looked down thoughtfully for a second, "Okay lets go train some more! And this time you'll fight on teams of two!" Gai leaped from the bed but immediately fell back.

"Gai-sensei, you shouldn't be moving," You said helping him back on to the bed. "After an electric shock you shouldn't get up for at least a day and you shouldn't perform any real physical activities for two."

"Fine, then I'll have you explain how you were able to make clones with out using hand seals."

"You know that hand seals are for focusing your chakra well I can focus chakra without them…at least with basic jutsus like the clone jutsu."

"I see but how did you make them appear in trees?"

"Simple I just projected my chakra."

"Amazing that a genin could perform at such a level, I don't think even the Hokages could do that."

"Thanks Gai-sensei but I don't think that is true." The door slid open and a medical-nin walked in carrying some charts.

"Gai-san we'll discharge you tomorrow and all visitor hours are over so you all have to leave." You and team Gai filed out of the room walking down the hall you passed the kunoichi from yesterday, Shizune, carrying a thin file. As you watched her she turned into Gai-sensei's room, a very serious expression on her face.

* * *

The door opened again and Gai glanced up to see Shizune step in. "Gai-senpei I have some information that I think you should see it is about the foreign kunoichi that you are hosting." She handed Gai the file that she was carrying, he flipped it open reading the information that it contained his face fell with every line he read.

"Are you sure this accurate?" He asked starring at the picture it contained.

"As far as they know, yes it is they're not sure because of interference but they are fifty percent sure."

"Well if this then is true we might have a very serious problem on our hands."

"I know that's why I want you to secretly keep an eye on her and report what you see directly to me, remember to be quite about it and don't let any of your team know." Shizune left leaving Gai alone with his thoughts, _'Poor Lee if this is true he'll be heartbroken when he finds out, so I'll hope this is false.'_

* * *

A/N: Mawhaha Lee and Raila are left alone together! What will happen?! (absolutly nothing by the way but you can dream)


	9. Sorry Cookies

I don't ownNaruto (butI wish I did or was a stock holder...Go stocks!!!)

* * *

"Guys I'm so sorry for what I did, I ruined your training session," you apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Do not worry Raila-kun we can still train, right Neji?! Tenten?!" Lee turned to where his teammates were a few seconds ago to find them gone. "See they are already done there! Let us go Raila-kun!"

"Lee they're not at the training fields, didn't you hear them saying that now that Gai-sensei isn't there they were going to catch a movie?"

"No I did not but if that is the case then let us go as well!"

"Okay!!" You shouted following after Lee grinning.

"I can't see Neji and Tenten anywhere," Lee complained as the two of you tired to find seats in the packed movie theater.

"Well maybe they're seeing a different movie there are other screens," you spotted two empty seats in the back. "Quick, Lee back there!" Lee and you scrambled for the seats, which was actually unnecessary for there was no one else trying to find a place to sit. A hush fell over the theater as the previews started.

"No you can't go, you can't leave me! I need you to stay!"

* * *

"I'm sorry my time is up but I want you to know that I…I…I love you." A death rattle escaped from the girl's lips, as the enemy shinobi lets lose an anguished cry.

"I love you too," he bent down and kissed her cooling lips as the screen faded to black and the credits began to roll.

"That was so sad!" You and Lee cried hugging each other in comfort, "She died right in the prime of her youth! So young!"

"Excuse me sir, miss you are going to have to leave." You both looked up and realized that the theater was empty apart for you and a worker with a broom. You apologized, standing up and left rather fast very embarrassed.

"I can't believe that they didn't realize they loved each other until it was too late!" You exclaimed as you walked down the sidewalk with Lee, casting long shadows ahead for the setting sun was behind you.

"I know and how she died protecting him, it- looked it is Neji and Tenten. Let us go over to them!" Lee shouted, pointing several yards ahead. You looked up spotting them holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Lee no!" You whispered pulling him on to a side street, "Lee can't you see they're romantically involved with each other and they were about to kiss!" Lee leaned around the corner after a few seconds he turned around to face you with shock displayed all over his face.

"I can't believe it… Wait till I tell Gai-sensei, he'll be so pleased!"

"No baka! Can't you see they wanted to keep their relationship in the dark! Why else wouldn't they tell someone about them being an item?"

"Neji and Tenten are not items they are people, how very rude of you!"

"I mean they're together as a couple and that we should give them privacy. So we should around them."

"You are right I would not want any cutting in on me when I was about to kiss the one I truly love!" Lee gaily walked down the alley with you following in his wake, disbelieving of how he thought that there truly was true love.

* * *

"Raila-kun, what are you doing?" Lee had just come from changing, after a shower, to find Raila taking something out of the oven.

"I'm making sorry cookies for Gai-sensei." She set down the hot cookies sheet, with twelve sizzling chocolate chip cookies.

"What a wonderful idea I'll help you!"

"I don't really need any help I'm done mixing the batter and all I need to do is put them in; but if you want you could let these ones cool then scrape them off with the spatula."

"Okay I will do that for you," there was a light rapping on the door, "right after I get the door." Lee scampered for the door as Raila turned to put in another sheet of cookies. "Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here?"

A woman with long dark hair and red eyes stepped into the apartment, "Well Gai called and asked me to checkup on you since he was worried about how the two of you were getting along with out him. He also asked me to bring over a movie for you two to watch since he doesn't have any here." Raila went over to the newly arrived Jonin to introduce herself, while Lee went to remove the cookies.

"Raila-kun where should I put these cookies?" He asked thoroughly confused like a typical guy in the kitchen.

"Just put them on a plate for now Lee-san," Lee ducked back into the kitchen and Raila led Kurenai over to the sofa they had sat on last night.

"You're baking cookies?" Kurenai asked sitting down.

"Hai, I'm making them for Gai-sensei because I'm the reason he's in the hospital right now."

"Really? So he wasn't just spinning a tale like always.

"Yep, Raila-kun was amazing! She can make shadow clones appear anywhere! And without hand seals either! Also can use medical jutsus and-"

"Lee-san don't you're embarrassing me, I'm not that good."

"Yeah, I can only use basic nin and genjutsus," Lee jumped as Raila's voice came from behind him he spun around and saw a clone taking out cookies from the oven. "And I can only heal minor wounds."

"Amazing," Kurenai said turning to look at the clone and then back at the young clone genius.

Thirty minutes later Lee popped in the movie Kurenai-sensei had brought and sat next to Raila, Lee didn't know what it was a about and either did Raila for Kurenai only said it was a surprise they'd love…

* * *

**Hi!! If you wan tthe recipe for the best chocolate chip cookies aka sorry cookies then here it is:**

**3/4 c. butter**

**1-1 1/4 c. of firmly packed brown suger**

**2 tbl. milk**

**1 1/4 tbl. vanilla**

**1 egg**

**1 c. flour**

**1 ts. salt**

**3/4 c. baking soda**

**2 c. dark or white choclate chips (or both)**

**Instructions:**

**1. Heat oven to 375 F**

**2. Mix butter, b. sugar, milk, vanilla, and egg**

**3. Mix in flour, salt, and baking soda untill smooth batter then add the chips**

**4. Place balls of batter on to cookie sheet approx. 1 in diameter (2 cm)**** and approx 2 in appart**

**5. Bake for 8-10 min then let cool for 2 min before you remove from sheet.**


	10. Obey

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

You were warm, comfortable, and warm, you couldn't ever remember being this warm in your life. As you lay there surrounded by heat your thoughts drifted to the night before, with the cookies, Kurenai, and the horror flick she brought over which coming to think of it wasn't that scary more gruesome.

The bed beneath you stirred and you grabbed on to its stretchy cover not wanting to fall off… Wait a stretchy covering? You opened your eyes a fraction, just enough to see what you were laying on wasn't a bed at all but Lee! You must have fallen asleep on each other last night during the movie. Trying to get up slowly, so not to wake him, but found yourself caught by his arms which encircled you. Wriggling you attempted to escape but to no effect his arms were holding you fast.

"Lee-kun wake up! Wake up!" You poked as furiously as you could, having limited mobility. After several minutes of poking, prodding and squirming you finally gave up and allowed Lee to sleep; exhausted you laid your head back on his chest and listened to his steady breathing. In and out, in and out; the room grew hazy again as you drifted back to sleep.

* * *

'I so warm…' that was Lee's first thought as he awoke, there was a heavy weight pressing open his chest. Lee slowly opened his eyes Raila was laying upon him her pale hands clenched on his jumpsuit. He wondered what made her skin so pale it was like she was always kept out of the sun a youthful spirit like hers shouldn't be kept out of the daylight. His arms were wrapped tightly around her torso he let go and removed her hands, setting her lightly on the sofa she stirred in her sleep mumbling something as she rolled over the blanket slid off. The pajama shirt she wore was riding up revealing scars and burns that crossed her back. His eyes grew wide for Lee knew they had been put there on purpose because they spelled out a singular word…obey. Shuddering Lee fell back on to the armchair across form the coach staring at that word his mind racing, 'What had happened to her? Is this what her nightmare was about her being tortured?'

Getting up he lifted the blanket to put it around her to hide those marks she obliviously didn't want revealed but her eyes snapped open and he stopped. Raila's hands flew to her backside she scrambled up to hide it not knowing Lee had already seen her embarrassment.

"Lee! Did you see it?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Yes, Raila-kun I did…and I want you to know you can talk to me if you need to." Lee walked to his bed room leaving Raila alone, as he was shutting the door he saw Raila run into her bedroom tears falling down her face.

* * *

"NO!" Raila told Gai who had just come home from the hospital and wanted to train with Lee, "I won't let you risk getting hurt more! It's my fault that you were in the hospital, so sit and eat some sorry cookies!"

"Fine," Gai took a cookie from the basket Raila was holding out, popping the entire thing in his mouth he started to chew violently but soon slowed down. "Bish is da most outhfully elicious ding bi've bever dasted!"

"Swallow Gai-sensei," reminded Raila.

"These cookies must not be kept a secret we must share them with Lee's, and mine, youthful friends! Come on Lee-chan, Raila-chan let us go find them and we'll throw a youthful picnic!"

"You are a genius Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. Gai-sensei and Lee took off in the direction of the training grounds a highly embarrassed Raila following them.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry this one is really short but I had alot of homework these past two weeks and couldn't write alot.**

**P.S. Did any of you bake cookies?**


	11. Spin the Bottle

**Hi!!! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up but I had lots of test then the holidays but it is here now!**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

When Gai had said they were going to throw a picnic you hadn't thought he was serious but sheets were laying on the training grounds in picnic formation. Leaf-ninja were sprawled on these sheets some of them you had already been introduced to like Gai's team, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru; but several you didn't know like Shino's and Kiba's team mate Hinata Hyuga who was terribly shy, Asuma a chain smoker and Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma's other two subordinates, Ino and Choji, Kakashi Naruto's sensei and one of the teachers at the academy Iruka.

At the advice of Shikamaru we were all watching the clouds go by and pointing out particular shapes we saw. "I see a snake," you said after Lee had asked you what you were seeing.

"Really? I see a turtle! What about you Tenten?"

"I see a scythe, Neji?"

"Freed birds, Sensei?"

"I see youth bursting forth from all of Konoha!!"

"In the clouds sensei!"

"Oh…"

"This is getting boring," Ino complained, "Let do something else!"

"Like what?" you asked sitting up to look at her.

"I don't know…three legged racing or…maybe spin the bottle…"

"That's perfect!" Gai-sensei shouted, "A way for youth's energy to explode! A chance for new bonds of youthful love to form! I love your idea Ino! What about you guys?!" The chorus of whatever's and sure's over-rode the no's, which included your own.

"Great! Now everybody make a circle and let's get started!" The fifteen of you huddled into some what of a circle as Gai tried to find an empty sake bottle. When he had returned Ino was going over the rules.

"…you have to kiss them on the lips, nobody gets kissed twice or kisses someone else twice, and you have to kiss who ever the bottle points to even if they're of the same gender. I'll be going first." Gai handed her the centerpiece of the game and took his seat, Ino placed it on to the plank they had found giving it a light spin it went around four times before landing on Choji. Ino's eyes widened immediately regretting her own rules. Apprehensively she leaned into the circle and tapped Choji who paused in his eating to look up at her face which was only a hands breath away; she pecked him on his salty barbecued flavored lips then pulled away quickly, both blushing.

The game continued with the following kisses: Choji-Shikamaru, Shikamaru-Asuma, Asuma-Kurenai, Kurenai-Gai, Gai-Kakashi, Kakashi-Iruka, Iruka-Tenten, Tenten-Neji, Neji-Hinata, Hinata-Shino, and Shino-Kiba.

Kiba retched as the bug tamer pulled away it was a common reaction between the male, male pairings; besides Kakashi and Iruka who thoroughly enjoyed it. Now it was Kiba's turn to spin but even with only Ino, Raila, and Lee left he was very nervous.

"I can't do it Akamaru you spin for me," Kiba cried, his dog leaped form his head trotted over the bottle and gave it a wack with his paw. It spun around and around finally it slowed stopping on Raila.

"Oh yeah! You're the best Akamaru!" Kiba eagerly crawled to Raila's side leaning in he placed his lips on hers, placing a hand on the back of her head he pushed her closer to him. He smiled into the kiss and tried to gain entry to her mouth but she didn't yield, disappointed he pulled back and returned to his place.

Apparently unaffected by Kiba's kiss Raila spun the bottle it went around once and landed on Ino. Making a small grimace of disgust she leaned in, grazed her lips then pulled back.

"Okay that's the end of the game…unless you want to play again?" Ino said after wiping her mouth.

"NO!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

The circle disbanded talking about the game and how funny it was to see certain people kiss, Lee headed for the trees his face red. Raila stated to follow him wondering what was wrong but Shino blocked her path, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay Shino but be quick," she said thinking that Lee might need a little space, for now. He led her in to the forest away from the group the way Lee had went. He stopped next to a large tree that had ants crawling up its bark.

"So what did you want to talk about Shino?" Shino didn't reply, she walked up slowly until she was right next him, "Shino?" Too quickly for Raila to register Shino pinned her against the tree her arms pinned against her head and her legs caught in the tree roots.

"I never met anyone like you. You're the first person not in my clan to show any interest in bugs, you were even glad that my beetle wasn't going to be eaten," he whispered in her ear, showing emotion for the first time.

"Shino I-" he stopped her with a kiss, a soft kiss like a feather against her lips. Raila's heartbeat quickened as Shino deepened the kiss but not because she was enjoying it. Fear pumped through her veins she started to struggle but Shino just pressed her harder against the tree. He was holding her wrist with just one hand now the other was un-zippering his jacket once he did he pulled it off, never breaking the kiss. His chest was bare he slipped his hand into the split of Raila's kimono and was thankful that she had decided not to wear the green jumpsuit. She began to squirm even more closing her eyes and bucking her body against his but this seemed to edge him on even more.

Shino stiffened and pulled away, "What do you want?" Raila opened her eyes Lee was standing several meters way his eyes shadowed.

"Leave her alone," he commanded Shino. Shino didn't say anything but stepped father away from Lee and back towards her, bugs were coming out of him now and it was apparent they were ready to fight. Raila reached her hand out and placed it around Shino's neck he jerked and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"What did you do?"

"I merely knocked him out, he should wake up in a few minutes and remember nothing," a tear slid down her cheek, Lee rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, "Lee-kun I was scarred I panicked I…I…" She wailed into Lee's shoulder, he held her until she grew silent.

"Raila-kun?" She didn't answer he pulled away and she started to fall Lee caught her before she hit the ground; gathering her in his arms Lee took off for his favorite spot in Konoha.

* * *

**YAY FLUFF!!! Sorry to all you Shino fans for making him a jerk.**


	12. Parents

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Whack. Whack. That was all you heard as you woke you, that and the sound of ragged breathing. Opening your eyes revealed a wall of thick forest was in front of you looking up you realized that you were leaning against a tree.

"If I can not do five hundred kicks before Raila-kun wakes up I will do seven hundred squats! Four-hundred-eighty-seven, four-hundred-eighty-eight…" You sat slight listening to Lee training not wanting to move so he didn't have to do all those squats because you woke up.

He finished and came over you opened your eyes as he sat down next to you, "Thank you for coming to rescue me Lee-kun."

"It was nothing Raila-kun if you ever need any help you can count on me to come for you," he smiled and gave you the thumbs up, "that is a promise!"

"Thanks Lee-kun but I know you won't be able to keep that promise," you said gloomily.

"That may true but I shall try to the best of my ability." You gave a weak smile. "Raila-kun I want to show you something." He stretched out his hand you took it and he pulled you up, "now close your eyes." You did slowly he led you through the trees until you could hear moving water.

Soon he was leading you up, "Raila-kun I need you to get on my back I do not want you to fall." Lee hoisted you up on to his back, it was very comfortable his arms were strong and you could feel his muscles ripple as he climbed.

He set you down, "Raila-kun you can open your eyes now."

You opened them. A waterfall that seemed to shimmer with rainbows cascaded in front of you. Turning towards Lee you saw the mist rolling off his hair and skin, he was smiling, not one of those big grins you had seen him give before but a small one of pure happiness but even so there was a little sadness in there as well.

"Lee-kun what's wrong?"

"This is my favorite place in all of Konoha but this beauty was at a cost." He looked behind him, you looked too.

Death. That was all you saw crushed trees, giant gouges in the ground, and ninja tools all over the place.

You slowly started forward, "What happened here?"

"Orochimaru," you froze. "Orochimaru and his sound ninja attacked the village during the last chunnin exams killing many ninja including the Third Hokage and…my parents."

"Your parents were killed?"

"Yes, that is why I stay with Gai-sensei now because I am unable to pay for housing myself."

"Oh Lee I'm so sorry."

"Don't be they died protecting their village and their ninja way."

"At least they died nobly, right?"

"Absolutely…would like to see a picture?" Lee reached into his ninja kit and pulled out a worn photo, you took it. There were two people on it, a man and a woman, the man had thick eyebrows covering blue eyes and long brown hair tied back into a braid, the woman had medium length black hair and dark eyes; and both were smiling. A tear fell on to the picture, "What is wrong Raila-kun?"

"Nothing, they just look so happy and kind it isn't really fair." You handed the picture to Lee and walked to the edge of steep hill that was over looking at the waterfall.

"I'm sure you would like to know of my parents as well Lee," your voice was different cold and emotionless.

"A little bit."

"I will tell you. My mother had arranged marriage to my father to expand my clan at the age of fifteen she was married to him, he was twenty-five. Five years after that they had me. Not long after there was an attempt to kidnap me by the Rock village, my mother protected me and killed all the ninjas but at the cost of her life. My father blamed me for getting her killed, he became a drunk, and whenever he was in one of his moods he beat me. I would run away after he did but I always came back, eventually. When I stayed away for awhile I would dig around in other people's trash for food, one time I found some old scrolls that had the basic the basic jutsus on them. Taking them I practiced every day and night until I could do them perfectly but one day my father saw and he tried to kill me. That was the day my lord found me, saw my potential, and asked me if I would like to join him, since I had nowhere to go, since I had killed my father."

"Raila-kun I am sorry you had to do that."

"Don't be if I didn't then I'd have never become a ninja and never would've met my team mates or you…"

"Um…Raila-kun I know this might not be the right time but I have to ask before I lose courage again…will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?!" Spinning around quickly you lost your balance and began to fall backwards. Lee hurried to catch you he wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you back but it wasn't enough and you both toppled out of sight.

* * *

**Hi people this chapter should be longer oit certainly seemed so when I wrote it bt next chapter has Lee fluff to make it up to you! YAY fluff!**


	13. Jealousy

**Yay! I got down with this chapter alot sooner thanks to the magical combination of 'Evanescence' and 'Coca-cola'  
P.s. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

You tumbled down the hill being scratched and bruised along the way finally you came to a stop just before you river's edge. Lee's head was resting on your throat it was you who came out of a daze first.

"Unh…? Lee-kun, get off me!" Poke. "Lee-kun!" You tried to scoot out from underneath him but he was holding you tight like he was afraid you'd fall again if he let go.

"Lee! Wake up!" His head snapped up and his eyes met yours, you both froze his lips were centimeters away from yours.

"Raila-kun," he whispered, your heart was pumping furiously and you could feel his beating just as fast. Bum bumbum. Bum bumbum. He leaned in closer. Bum bumbum. Bum bumbum. You lifted your head you a fraction. Bum bumbum. Bum bumbum bumbum bumbum. Your lips met.

* * *

Lee brushed lips Raila's they were firm against hers and ever so soft. His tongue darted out licking her bottom lip causing her to part her mouth ever so slightly he took that as an invitation and entered her open mouth. Their tounges swirled together, Lee was still holding her but she was falling again spring into a dark abyss where the only thing there was this kiss.

"Please be my girlfriend?" He asked again but with more conviction than before.

"Lee-kun I…we…our villages…," she met his gaze, "Yes I will, but I hope you know that with the chunnin exams we'll be enemies right?"

"Then we can only wish that we will not meet during them." Lee lifted him self off Raila then helped her up as well. Pressed up against him she met his dark eyes, he lowered his head too kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Someone is coming," she said and sure enough Kurenai and Gai burst through the trees not a second later, Gai supporting a dazed Shino.

"Raila-chan what is the meaning off this? Shino-chan said you knocked him out, why?"

"Because he-"

"Because, Gai-sensei, Shino-kono yara tried to rape her," Lee cut in standing in front of her defensively.

"Shino-chan is this true?" Kurenai asked, he didn't respond but removed Gai's arm and turned his back on them.

"I asked you if it was true or not, answer me Shino!"

"Weather or not it is true doesn't matter," he started walking back towards the village. Kurenai yelled for him to come back and explain; but when he didn't she went after him.

"Did Shino really try to rape you?" Gai asked still a little shocked.

"Yes, but thankfully Lee-kun showed up and stopped him or else I think that I to shocked to stop him."

"Let's go back," Lee suggested. Gai was in front of the two genin that were holding hands as they left the waterfall and wasteland behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Sound village…

"Kabuto-kun…"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Is everything ready for the exams? I don't want anything to wrong this time."

"Yes, my Lord everything is in position all we need to do is wait for the exams."

"Good…I can't wait to see my old friend's face again, what about you Sasuke-kun are going to come? Do you want to see all your old friends again?"

The Uchiha's hand clenched in the shadows before he responded, "I don't care about them I'm not going."

"Touchy, touchy, what shall we do with you?" Sasuke turned his back to Orochimaru heading out the door to the training arena, "Kabuto-kun, find someone for Sasuke to train with."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." The defected leaf-nin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and went out the opposite door to get today's outlet for the Uchiha's rage.

* * *

"Lee-kun why did you go off after spin the bottle," you asked as you sat alone in the small living room with him.

A faint blush rose to his cheeks, "Well…I was angry that Kiba kissed you and I didn't," he said sheepishly.

"Well you're not angry any more, are you?"

"Not really…"

"Good, you shouldn't be because look whose has me as a girlfriend." Leaning over you pecked him on the cheek his blush rose.

"Raila-kun, what is your village like?"

Your expression hardened slightly before answering, "My village is nothing like yours, Lee-kun, not as nice or open or friendly…" Gai came through the front door looking serious.

"Raila-chan I've just finished talking with Kurenai-sensei she's going to punish Shino but I don't know if you what to do anything about what he tried to do."

"Just let her punish him, it takes a lot for me to want revenge on someone." There was an award silence.

You stood and stretched, "Well I'm going to bed goodnight Lee-kun, Gai-sensei."

"Goodnight," they replied.

"I noticed that you took Raila-chan to the battle field."

"Yes Gai-sensei," Lee said standing up.

"I heard her say something about being your girlfriend is that true?"

A large smile appeared on Lee's face, "Yes Gai-sensei! She did not say no! She did not call me a freak with bushy eyebrows!"

"Lee!" Gai was smiling now too tears streaming down his face.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They embraced both crying the sun magnificently setting behind them and waves crashing upon the rocks they were now standing upon.

"I'm so proud of you Lee-chan," Gai said his embraced change from the comical one they usually shared to one more appropriate to a father hugging his son. They go of one another and both went to bed so they were could be full of energetic youth tomorrow.


	14. Team Hana

**'Ello! I Don't own Naruto! (Damn it)**

* * *

Raila looked up at the night sky reminiscing about the past week, see had train a lot with Lee and Gai she had also gone on several dates with Lee. Sighing she glanced over at the green clad ninja you was watching the sparse clouds float by. They had just finished dinner when he had suggested a stroll before bed, now they sat on the swings at the park near Gai's home. A bird was circled over head she watched it intently it seemed familiar some how, suddenly it swooped down headed straight towards them. As it came closer she realized that it was a messenger crow from her village, stretching out her arm the scavenger bird landed softly on it.

"A crow," Lee asked.

"Yeah, it's a messenger crow from my village, we use them since hawks and falcons are rare where I live." Raila removed the small scroll from its leg and the crow took off when she did. Opening it she read:

'_We are expected to arrive the morning of the first of the month around nine o'clock be at the gate to meet us._

_Hana-sensei'_

"Lee-kun what day is it?"

"The last day of the month, why?"

"Because my team will be arriving tomorrow for the chunnin exams."

"That is great news Raila-kun so why do you look worried?"

"Because if the chunnin exams are coming up then we'll be enemies soon and facing each other in battle."

"Oh yeah," his face fell, "but…we still have tonight!"

"That's right," she smiled at him, "Though we'd better go back so I can look fresh for my team tomorrow."

"Yeah," the two teen ninja stood and holding hands headed back to Gai's apartment.

* * *

The warm shower water cascaded down your back and against your scars, you whished you could stay there forever but alas you couldn't for your team was arriving today. Grudgingly you shut the shower head off pulling back the curtain you grabbed one of the soft green towels and began to dry your long hair. You heard the handle turn and the door open but were too late to pull the towel across your exposed body.

Lee stood in the doorway frozen at the sight of you nakedness, blood rushed to his face (and a certain other part) and started to pour out of his nose.

You were standing frozen as well at the sight of Lee in only his boxers-pajamas his muscled chest and legs were covered with scars of battle and training; your blood rushed to your head and started to leak out of your nose. The clock in the next room tolled eight pulling you both back to reality, eep-ing you cover your private parts with the towel and Lee said a hurried sorry shutting the door quickly.

* * *

Both you and Lee didn't speak as you walked down to the gates of Konoha you were too embarrassed from that morning. It was a few minutes after nine when you arrived but your team was no where in sight.

About nine-thirty three figures appeared on the horizon one with flaming red hair, another with brown hair and her hitai-ate tied around her eyes, and the last one, a boy with short black hair walking almost lazily in front of them. They were stopped by the guards who checked their IDs then let them pass after they were validated.

"Hello Hana-sensei," you bowed to the one with red hair, "Kokokro-senpai, Hebi-senpai this is Rock Lee I've been living with him and his sensei during the duration of my stay, they were the ones who rescued me after I was attacked. Lee-kun this is my sensei, Hana, and my team-mates Kokoro-senpai," she pointed to the girl that had her hitai-ate over her eyes," and Hebi-senpai," she pointed to the blacked haired boy who seemed disinterested in the goings on.

"Hello it is nice to meet you!" Lee said bowing to them.

"Whatever," Kokoro said, "Lets just get to the hotel room I'm exhausted."

"Okay…," Raila took the small paper with the hotel that they were to stay at, "It's down the main street, right when you hit the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, then another few minutes walk, and it should be right in front of you."

"Thank you," Hana-sensei said curtly, "We'll expect you to be there by sundown." They left with Hebi in the lead suddenly tense and looking overly alert in the clam mass of civilians.

"I'm sorry for the way Kokoro-senpai acted Lee-kun."

"It is okay Raila-kun I understand they have just gotten over a long journey and are tired. But if you don't mind me asking aren't they a little…no, a lot older than you."

"Yeah but Kokoro-senpai is only twenty-two and Hebi-senpai is…well I actually don't know how old he is maybe around eighteen or nineteen..." Raila and Lee strolled in the direction of Gai's apartment to collect her belongings. The sun was shinning bright over Konoha a perfect day with a beautiful rainbow was sparkling to the west.

* * *

"You'd think that they would've increased security, don't you Orochimaru-sama?" A female in shadows asked.

"Quite but the leaf-ninja have always been fools they don't think that another attack could happen that I got what I wanted," the snake Sanin chuckled softly.

"To think that it would be this easy we just needed to use the same plan as last year to get in," the other female said trying not to laugh herself.

"Yes to think that all we're doing is using a transformation jutsu to appear as genin entering the chunnin exam," they all laughed evilly. Orochimaru peeked out of the shades to look down at the street below a beam of sun light fell upon one of the two women making her scarlet hair glimmer.

* * *

**If you don't remember or don't know rainbows are supposed to resemble snakes and fortell the coming of evil.**


	15. Good Bye

**I don't own Naruto! Thank you to and RockLeeFan1323 you reviewed!!**

* * *

Lee watched Raila from the doorway as she back the few belongings that she had taken out of her pack. His gazed followed her progress across the room taking in every inch of her, the faint tingling sensation in his mid-section growing. Without thinking he silently crossed the room to Raila who was bending over her pack checking and making sure she had everything. He touched her shoulder and she turned around to face him a faint look of surprise on her face when she saw him so close. Slowly he placed a light kiss on her lips then drew her into his arms.

"I do not want you to leave," he said as he held her against his chest.

"I don't want to either Lee-kun but I must," Raila whispered into his ear. The two genin held each other there when the door slammed in the background of their minds brought them back to reality.

Releasing each other Raila picked up her pack and headed out the door. Lee stood there for a second then grabbing hold of his senses he followed her. Out in the main room Lee saw Raila putting on her shoes and saying good bye to Gai.

"Raila-kun," he said opening the door for her, "Good bye."

"Good bye Lee-kun, I hope we can meet before the exam." Raila walked out the door and down the hall way out of sight. Lee shut the door sighing.

"Don't worry Lee you can always see her tomorrow at the training grounds I'm sure her team wants to do a little training too be fore the exams in a few days."

* * *

The door of your hotel room creaked as you opened it, it was dark inside but you knew that it didn't mean your team wasn't there. Stepping in you ducked as a kunai whizzed by your ear.

"It's good to see you haven't become lax while in the Leaf Village, did you get the information?"

"Yes, I completed my mission but you mustn't think down of the Leaf shinobi they are all very capable and some better than our ninja."

"You think there are Ninja here able to beat us?"

"I was not speaking of talent Hana-sensei," you said retrieving the kunai and handing it back to your sensei, "but of moral values."

"True but I hope you haven't grown a weak spot for these leaf-in." You didn't answer trying not to think of Lee but you failed dismally.

"So it's not the leaf-nin but one in particular."

"I don't know what you mean Kokoro-san."

"You can't lie to me Raila-san, you know I can tell that you've started to feel and care for this Rock Lee," she spat.

"Yes, I remember she called him "Lee-kun.""

"That may be true but I can easily over come my feelings since our mission is for the greater good."

"Are you sure Raila-san?"

"Of course after all, this mission is what I've been training for, for years."

"Kokoro?"

"She's not lying."

"Good," Hebi switched on the lamp bathing them in light and Kokoro retied her headband over her sensitive eyes.

"Now tell us what have information you have."

* * *

Lee was hitting the logs in the forest clearing of the training grounds it felt strangely odd not having Raila next to him, she might have only been with him there for a week but he had become used to her presence quickly. Un-characteristically he stopped his vigorous drilling to gaze towards the thicket of bushes to his right he felt like someone was watching him. There was a rustling of branches as Raila stepped out.

"Hello Lee-kun," she said smiling, "Can I train with you?"

"Of course Raila-kun I was just thinking of how different it was all alone." Raila blushed slightly.

"Where is the rest of your team Lee-kun," she asked beginning to stretch.

"Neji-san and Tenten-san are practicing Gai-sensei is overseeing them."

"Raila-kun where is the rest of your team?"

"They don't think they need to train and I have to say I agree with them but a little extra never hurt especially since there's only two days before the first exam."

"Indeed, now prepare yourself Raila-kun today we shall go all out." They both took their identical stances ready for another preparation battle.

* * *

Gai climbed through the Hokage's open window he had left Neji and Tenten practicing with each other in the field adjacent to Lee's. Shizune was standing in her normal place next to the desk,_ 'it seems Lady Hokage has returned with Sakura.'_

"Hello Gai-sensei," the blonde leader of Konoha said wearily.

"Welcome back Tsunade-sama, you called for me?"

"Yes, Shizune-san has just told me of the Kunoichi you took under your wing for the last week."

"Raila-chan was very enjoyable company for me and Lee-chan."

"That's nice but she also told me of the suspicions…"

"Like I've told Shizune-san in my reports; the suspicion surrounding her appears to be false she seems to have no ulterior motive."

"Good, I know she is entering the chunnin exam and we don't want another fiasco like last year's so I still want you to keep an eye on her for the next few days."

"Naturally Tsunade-sama," Gai climbed back out the window and took off for the practice fields maybe he'd spar with Lee when he got back.

* * *

**Hello and thanks for waiting to read this chapter but I've been sick and I also got a part in my school play _'The Sound of Music'_ so I've been busy with practice!**


	16. The First Test

**Hello sorry this took so long to post I had lots of play rehersals and I had also forotten about the story for a little bit. But here it is!!  
P.S. I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

You sat on the tree outside of Gai's apartment thinking for tonight was the night before the first test of the chunnin exams. Having trained with Lee some more over the last few days you'd found it harder to break the bonds you had formed with him, maybe you shouldn't of practiced with Lee but none of your team would so you had no one else. Sighing heavily you gazed back down at Gai's apartment and saw the door open and Lee walked out and take off, silently you followed him.

After a minute you recognized where he was leading you, your hotel! Leaping up onto the buildings you rushed a head of him, for if he reached your hotel room there would be big trouble, you had to intercept him. Hopping down from the roofs you landed approximately fifteen feet ahead of him in a back alley. Straightening your hair you stepped out bumping into him.

"Lee-kun!" you exclaimed acting surprised.

"Raila-kun…what are you doing here?"

"I'm nervous about the exam tomorrow and thought that a walk might calm my nerves but it didn't really work, what are you doing here?"

"I was nervous and thought I would take a walk as well, would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure."

"Great! I know of an excellent place to walk," you smiled when he took you by the hand and began to lead you around the back-streets of Konoha. Finally he slowed down when you'd reached the paths under the Hokage faces.

After several minutes of silent strolling you came to small bench and you motioned for to sit.

"Lee-kun can I ask you something," you asked sitting next to him.

"Of course Raila-kun," Lee said smiling his famous shiny smile.

"What would you do if you promised someone something thinking it was the right thing to do but then something happened and you had to make a choice between keeping the promise and something else?"

"I am not sure Raila-kun it would most likely depend on the circumstances but I would just follow my heart for the answer…why do you ask?"

"No real reason…thank you Lee-kun," you lent over kissing him on the cheek then took off over the roof tops for your hotel. Lee didn't come after you but you saw him leave fro Gai-sensei's place. _'I'll see you tomorrow Lee-kun, I just hope you'll forgive me.'_

* * *

The small room was buzzing with the faint sound of the ninja's conversation. Every so often they would fall silent when the doors opened to let in new competition. It was nearing three o'clock the time for the exam to begin when Lee, Neji, and Tenten finally arrived they had been with Gai for a last minute pep talk.

Raila glanced up when

Lee entered the testing room he waved at her and smiled nodding in recognition. A door opened on the right side of the room and a woman dressed in green entered.

"All right all of you quite down," she commanded them and the room fell silent everyone was staring at the Hokage. "I'm the proctor for this exam, so all of you listen to what I'm saying! First I want you to form a single file line where you will hand in your papers and receive a number of where you're to sit, so line up!"

Once the Hokage had finished giving instructions the Genin; the Chunnin and Jonin sentinels had handed out the test. Everyone could feel the pressure in the air and the room was thick with it. The Hokage's rules had made it almost impossible to pass they almost forced you to cheat.

Raila was seated behind Lee and their teams were scattered around the room. _'Lee's hair is so pretty in this light,'_ she shook her head refocusing on the test instead of Lee's shiny hair. Putting on a serious face she began to write down the answers knowing that this would be the easiest part of the exam. A flash of light raced across the paper causing her to stop and glance up. Several mirrors were fixated on the direction of her answers, following their diagonal searching for the one who was cheating off her.

_'Let's see with that angle the culprit should be…Lee-kun!!! No wait…'_ Her eyes followed the thin threads of ninja wire back to their source, _'I see Tenten is the one who's controlling the mirrors Lee is just copying the answers.'_ Raila continued filling in the answers and when she was done leaned back in her chair giving Lee a clear line of vision to the information he desired.

* * *

Over half the teams had been eliminated by the sentinels by the time the test was done but Lee's team along with Raila's and Shino's had all passed.

"I congratulate you all on making through the first part of the exam," Lady Tsunade said when the last failures, who hadn't gotten a high enough score or one their team received a zero, had left the room.

"You've all shown skill at gathering information but-" The window nearest the front was broken in to shards as four kunai attached to a large banner flew into the room followed by a woman summer saluting in.

"Okay Maggots don't get to comfortable this test isn't over yet you still have to pass through me!"

"Anko-san you're early again!" the Hokage said peeking around the edge of the cloth.

"Oh really, sorry Hokage-sama," Anko apologized. "I want all of you to follow me, come on!" She bounded up the stairs three at a time, kicked open the door, and took off down the hallway leaving sixteen very startled genin teams scrambling after her.


	17. Forest of Death

**'Ello sorry I haven't updated in three weeks but I had to re-write this chapter four times until I was satisfied.  
P.S. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

You sighed deeply as you lead your team through the 'Forest of Death.' Over two hours ago the gates had opened starting the second test and you hadn't come across a single team granted you had five days but still you thought someone would've strayed into your path. Hebi stopped suddenly and drew out his kunai.

"What is it do you sense something?" He pointed off to his left then held up three fingers meaning there was a team thirty feet that way.

"Okay let's go, Kokoro you distract them, I'll come from them at the right and Hebi take the rear." They nodded, you all took off.

In the small clearing two of the mist-nin were standing guard while the other was setting up camp you chuckled softly not wanting to be overheard as the guards stupidly removed their armor, did they think that they are immortal? That there was no danger with the sun setting?

Suddenly one started screaming running around in circles, his teammates rushed over to him as soon as their backs were turned you silently jumped down from the trees. Pulling out a kunai you snuck carefully over to them.

"And you call yourselves Ninja," raising your weapon a slowly slit the tallest one's throat, blood sprayed over your hand and his teammate's faces letting go of his neck allowing him fall back onto the dying grass and the last of his blood to fall upon your face and silver hair.

"Pitiful," you whispered to yourself lifting the kunai to your lips you licked a small portion of it off the blade before bending down and wiping the rest on the dead body next to you. Another gush of blood hit you drenching the rest of your right side you glared over at Hebi who was pulling finishing pulling out the feebly beating heart of the second mist-nin.

"Hebi! Do you have to do that pointed towards me?!"

"Shouldn't have been in the trajectory Raila," he said dropping it and cleaning his hand on his black uniform.

Kokoro jumped down from the trees her usually covered eyes now revealed and blazing a brilliant lime green, she walked over to the man still laying on the ground his screams had now turned into to a soft whimpering. Crouching over him she stared directly into his eyes he gave a last blood curdling scream then collapsed obviously dead. Reaching across the body she removed the two scrolls they had, both heaven scrolls, and tossed them to you.

"Here Raila-san you have our earth scroll carry these as well."

You tucked them into the pouch, "I'm going to rinse off in the steam I passed a little ways back, I'll be about thirty minutes don't wait to have dinner."

"Fine, don't lose the scrolls."

"I won't don't worry Hebi I won't," you said as you walked away eager to remove the accursed blood from you skin.

* * *

Lee balanced their water-bottles while running threw the trees, they'd set up camp not to far from the river but hopefully far enough away to not be noticed. He stopped when he came to the water's edge kneeling he filled up two of the water-bottles but before he was able to fill the third he heard splashing coming from around the elbow of the river. Standing he crept towards the noise, peeking threw the trees he saw Raila only in her underwear scrubbing her dress against some of the rocks that littered the edge of the river. She held up the clothing and Lee saw dark blotches against the light purple of her dress.

"Shit! This was my only dress! Now I have to wear a dress with blood stains until the end of the exam." She stood folding her dress over her arm and collecting her weapons and that was on the ground, opening her pouch she with drew a heaven scroll.

'_That's the scroll we need! Should I try to take it? No…we'll find out own.'_ Raila smiled before tossing the precious scroll in his direction, it fell several feet to his left.

"We don't need this one just pretend you found it on some dead bodies okay Lee-kun, I don't want to see you lose this round, I'll race you to the tower starting when the sun rises." His mouth hanging slightly open Lee watched Raila jump across the river and out of sight.

* * *

"You let some one take one of our scrolls! Why?"

"They didn't take I gave it to them because all three of them were to powerful for me to take on."

"Who could be that powerful in this forest that you had to run away?"

"Gaara of the Dessert and his two older siblings they approached me and the puppet-master asked me what scroll I had, I told him a heaven scrolls. He told me that it was the one they needed and could give it to them and leave unharmed or Gaara could take it from me which would mean certain death. So I gave it to him and got out of there before Gaara could kill me anyways."

"Even I couldn't fight Gaara alone so don't worry now we still have the two we need and we can't complete the exam or mission without you, you are forgiven. Now lets get to bed Raila you take first watch."

"Okay I'll wake Kokoro in three hours."


	18. The Third Exam Begins

GOMEN NASAI!!!! I am eternally sorry for the emensely(sp) long wait but I had writers block and...well you know! so here it is! A rather short chapter that took really long to write!

* * *

Raila glanced around at the three other surviving teams; she was glad that Lee hadn't run into any trouble on his way to the tower and absolutely relived that Garra's team had arrived the same day as them, it would've blown her story if they didn't. Everything was going fine, though she was a little bit disappointed that Shino's team hadn't arrived in time, they did make it but after the time limit had expired. There was a nasty looking team from the rain village the had made it as well.

The Hokage was standing on the center platform and was giving some long winded speech about why we did these exams; Raila never thought that the slug-queen could be so boring. Shikamaru, one of the proctors, stepped forward holding out a basket with numbers everyone took one then read them aloud. He wrote down their numbers on a list then showed us, it was the order of battles for the third and final part of the exam. They were as followed: Neji vs. Temari, Garra vs. Kokoro, Lee vs. Misu, Hebi vs. Kankoro, Tenten vs. Kyo, and finally Raila vs. Takoru. Raila chuckled inwardly to herself she had hoped that she would get to fight Shino and she had gotten her wish.

Once out of the woods Raila saw Lee a ways away from the rest of the ninja. Telling her team to go on ahead she went over to Lee.

"Lee-kun," she greeted smiling broadly.

"Hello Raila-kun!" The two teen ninja conversed shortly then headed back to the village holding hands.

A dark figure watched them leave chuckling to itself, "Well this is defiantly a fascinating turn of events."

* * *

Lee watched Raila as she sat looking up at the stars on the bench near his and Gai-sensei's home. He had noticed her as he came back from the hospital visiting Sakura, she had been injured in the second round of the exams along with her two other teams members, Ino and Choji.

Raila sighed heavily, "Don't think about it Raila tomorrow everything will be decided and you won't have to worry anymore." Getting up she gazed despairingly at Gai's and Lee's apartment then headed for her hotel, not even noticing Lee.

* * *

"Lee-kun."

Lee stopped at the familiar voice, "Hello Raila-kun do you want to walk with me to the arena?"

"I can't Lee-kun my team is already suspicious enough of our relationship if we are seen like that they--"

"Its okay I understand."

"I have a good feeling that you'll beat your first opponent but know Hebi-san will defeat his, and I have to warn you…you must not fight him! You must surrender!"

"I'm sorry Raila-kun but I gave my word to Gai-sensei not to back down."

"Lee! He'll kill you!"

"Then I promise you the I will not die."

* * *

The stadium was filled with the babbling of excited spectators yet the genin stood silent watching Gaara and Kokoro about to fight. Neji and Temari's fight had been exciting but rather short with Neji coming out on top.

"…and begin!"

Kokoro ran forward throwing kunai at the sand ninja, Gaara didn't move but a part of his gourd transformed into sand, blocking the attack. The jinchuriki was motionless even as Kokoro assaulted him with an array of suriken, kunai, and paper bombs, he looked merely bored. Resting temporarily on a wall the grass-nin slid her hitai-ate up reveling her neon yellow eyes. Releasing her charka grip on the wall the brown haired genin ran straight for the sand-nin.

Gaara launched his sand at her but she weaved in and out of it, completely focused on her task: capturing his gaze. Kokoro smirked as Gaara's eyes locked with hers, quickly she formed the horse seal for her jutsu. Gaara let out a gasp of surprise and stumbled backwards his sand dropping as he lost concentration.

The grass-nin knew instantly that something was wrong her jutsu wasn't working the jinchuriki should be in extreme mental distress right now but he only looked a little shocked. She tried to escape as Gaara's hand rose but it was to late; sand wrapped around her holding her tight so she could hardly breathe.

"Surrender now and I won't kill you," Gaara said in his emotionless voice.

Kokoro struggled and the sand was unyielding she sighed, "I surrender."

"The winner by terms of surrender is Gaara," the proctor, Shikamaru, announced. "The next is Rock Lee against Misu Nasuta."

* * *

Lee gave a final kick and his opponent was launched to the other side of the arena, she hit the wall and slid down unmoving.

"And the winner is Rock Lee," Shikamaru declared. Grinning broadly Lee gave Raila a sparkling smile and a thumbs up, which she half-heartedly returned.


	19. Battles and Betrayals!

**OH MY GOSH! I can't believe that this is the second to the last chapter!!!  
P.S. I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Hebi's match was over before anyone knew and of course, and as Raila knew he would, he had killed his opponent. He did not need to the Rain shinobi he fought was not that strong but the bloodthirsty fiend did anyways. Raila looked at Lee meaningfully, his eye was twitching and his knuckles were white from clutching the rail as he gazed down at the blood-covered grass-nin who was smiling like a maniac.

Raila watched as several med-nin rushed out to officially proclaim Hebi's opponent dead, then as a team of janitors ran out to clean up the mess. When they were done he proctor announced the next match: Tenten vs. Kankuro

The two genin were facing off, '_a weapons master against a puppet master', _Raila thought, '_this should be interesting.'_ She was right they were evenly matched until the very end when Kankuro finally got wise and used her own weapons to surround her thus putting her in a life or death situation ended the match.

* * *

You stood facing your opponent, the final Rain-nin, the one with the long red hair, the one with the most innocent look in her eyes. "Begin!" Shikamaru shouted jumping out of the way. The look in your foe's eyes changed suddenly into one of steely determination, she ran at you shuriken poised to throw. _'Frontal attack not very smart easily avoided,'_ you thought avoiding the weapons effortlessly. She attacked you repeatedly and you avoided everyone without difficulty, after several more of her attacked you switched from defense to offence.

Running forward you hit her with a series of punches and kicks for you didn't want to revel to much of your technique before you had to or else you would've ended it right there. Slamming her into a wall, you backed off to let her counter for some fun. Staggering to her feet, she preformed several hands signs and a large misshapen water dragon formed behind her. It lunged at you and you dodged it, it came at you again and this time it just barley missed you, the third time it came around you saw the water was attached to her wrists and hands so she could pump chakra into it.

Blowing caution to the wind you let its next attack hit you full force but not without reason. At the last moment before it hit, you had activated your kekei-genkei and sent electricity streaming towards her. Your plan worked; she and the water fell to the ground dousing the entire stadium, limping over to her, you placed a foot her chest.

"Takora is no longer able to move Raila Ningai is the winner," Shikamaru announced. The crowd cheered, medics rushed on to the field and you moved away to let them tend to her but as you did you caught a few words of what they were saying.

"She's not breathing! Quick perform CPR! Shit! It's not working!" Swearing under your breath you turned around and pushed through the med-nin. Rubbing your hand together, you pressed them to her chest, she her torso jerked up and drew in a deep sharp breath.

"Why did you revive her?" Hebi inquired as you came up the stairs from the field. You did not respond trying to push past him but he did not move. "You're weak Raila-san, very weak."

"Shut-up," you whispered under you breath shoving past him but he caught your arm.

"You're going to have to kill him you know, if I don't first." Smiling evilly, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Raila watched Neji's and Gaara's fight go by in a haze barely registering how the sand-nin had trouble surrounding the Hyuga thanks to his rotation defense technique but finally capturing him when he was running low on charka. Her thoughts were blurred until she saw Lee leave her side and walk onto the pitch. He bowed to Hebi and took his stance; Hebi just smiled and took out his bloodstained kunai. She saw Lee swallow hard as Shikamaru called for the match to begin.

They exchanged furious blows both playing to their highest taijutsu strength; Raila swore under her breath knowing that as soon as Hebi switched to his ninjutsu Lee was done for. Lee kicked Hebi in the gut and sent him flying into the wall, staggering to his feet Hebi's hands came up to form a seal.

Blood ran onto the balcony ledge as Raila dug her nail into her arm trying to prevent herself from screaming out a warning to Lee.

Lee was bent over panting sporting several nasty wounds; quickly glancing up at Raila, he saw her horrified and anxious expression. Resigning himself, he raised his hand, "I, Rock Lee, surrender this match."

Raila could have cried with happiness but that feeling was short lived as she saw Hebi running towards Lee, "Lee-kun! Watch out!" However, her warning was unnecessary for Hebi was stopped suddenly his hand several inches from Lee's heart.

"It is against the rules for a person to attack after their opponent has surrendered." Shikamaru said releasing Hebi from his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Hebi turned around angrily and marched back to the balcony as med-nin came out to examine Lee.

* * *

Kankoro leapt up out of the way of Raila's kick but suddenly her second leg came swinging up and landed hard in the middle of his crotch. The puppeteer yowled in pain releasing his charka strings on Crow. Removing a kunai Raila pressed it to the sand-nin's throat.

"This match is won by Raila Ningai," Shikamaru declared. Stepping away from Kankoro Raila extended a hand to help him up, he batted her hand away and slowly stood up by himself still wincing; Raila shrugged slightly at his discomfort and headed up to the balcony.

* * *

Raila's mind was reeling at the results of the last match: Hebi had actually beaten Gaara. It was almost impossible to believe, if she hadn't of seen it herself she wouldn't of thought it possible, of course Hebi and come out unscathed he had broken his right arms and several ribs and sprained his ankle.

She stood across from her teammate on the field, "I surrender to you Hebi, I can not fight you."

"What!" He yelled, "You can't surrender!"

"I can and I did, this match is over and you win the chunin exams, congratulations you're the most powerful one here." Before Hebi could protest Shikamaru declared the Chunin exams officially over and told all the living participants to make their way down to the field. The sensei's and the Hokage made came down onto the battle ground as well; all the teachers joining their students.

The Hokage was speaking of how the Chunin exams are a wonderful way to join the ninja communities and other Leaf philosophies when Lee saw Raila and her team tense. Then at top speed they rushed the Hokage, they each threw a scroll which landed around Tsunade in a diamond. "Summoning Jutsu!!!" They yelled; a cloud of smoke surrounded her and as it cleared they could a tall figure holding kunai to the throat of a limp Tsunade.


	20. Goodbye

**okay i am soo sorry this took so long but I had major writers block because I forgot an import part of the story in previous chapter! So I had to change the entire way I planned the ending I 'm so sorry! I wish Icould bake you all sorry cookies! Please forgive me and enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

The man who was holding an unconscious Tsunade hostage aura was unmistakable even if his appearance was different it was Orochimaru. Raila shuddered at the appearance of her lord, his malicious presence overwhelming her.

"Orochimaru-sama," the four ninja said bowing to him.

"Hello, I see the Leaf-nin didn't ask too many questions then."

"Of course not Orochimaru-sama," Raila said standing, "they were quite easy to fool."

"Raila-kun!" Lee cried out, "Get away from him that's Orochimaru!"

"I know that Lee-san and I would like you to meet my lord, Orochimaru-sama." The rest of Raila's team stood and took up defensive stances for the ANBU had now joined them on the field.

"But-" Lee cried but was stopped by Gai placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How could you Raila-chan? After we took you in, trained with you, and trusted you, and now you've betrayed us," Gai pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Don't you see that was the plan all along, you trust me and I get to gather information on all the changes in security you've made since our last attack and all the ninja currently in the village; and might I add you made it all too easy."

Lee roared in frustration, breaking away from Gai he ran blindly at Raila. She dashed forward to meet him, he swung half-heartedly at her face she caught his fist. Lee would have collapsed on the ground if not for Raila holding his fist tight in her hand.

Raila's other hand reached around to her weapons pack as Hebi's words echoed in her mind, _"You're going to have to kill him…" _Her sound headband glinted in the sun as Lee looked up at her with teary eyes and she stared back with cold determination. She withdrew a kunai, raising it high Lee's head dropped in resignation.

Lee heard the swish of the kunai slicing the air but the blow never came all there was, was the clank of metal on metal. Lifting his head saw Raila's smirking face, she released his hand and he saw her hitai-ate sported a newly formed gash across the sound symbol.

"Raila-kun you…but…why…?"

"I just listened to the advice of a splendid ninja and followed my heart." She smiled sweetly at Lee. Orochimaru chuckled darkly and Raila whipped around raising the kunai again.

"So Raila-chan it comes to this, I never thought you would betray me you were one of the most loyal of my servants."

"Yes but people do change." Raila said never taking her eyes off him.

"Of course they do but it's still such a tragedy I had such high hopes for you and I know that Kabuto-kun will miss playing with you."

"Yes I suppose so…speaking of your lap-dog where is he?"

"He's around here somewhere waiting for us to get started."

"Then let's get started!" Raila whipped the kunai at Orochimaru who dodged it but it made a shallow cut on the dormant Tsunade's arm and that's all she was going for. Tsunade awoke with a jolt instantly elbowing Orochimaru in the ribs, which sent him flying backwards into the wall. Hana whistled and Sound-nin appeared from the audience and the roof tops encircling the Konoha ninja; they all stared at each other for a half a second then the fight began.

* * *

Sweat and blood caused Raila's clothes to stick to her body the battle had been going on for at least a half-hour now and neither side had gained any ground. Raila spotted long slivery hair across the other side of the battlefield; Kabuto was fending off the ANBU so Orochimaru could focus on fighting Tsunade. She sprinted at Kabuto and pulling the last kunai from her pouch she sent it speeding towards him but her aim was off; instead of whacking him in the chest it only managed to slice off an inch of his ponytail.

Kabuto turned to face her, "Raila you've betrayed Orochimaru-sama, I can not allow you to live after that."

"Just try to kill me! At least it's better than having to suffer through those humiliating experiments!" The air around her crackled with electricity and her hair began to stand on end; her Tesaki Raikou activated and Kabuto could see blue sparks dancing between her fingertips. Kabuto took up his stance, triggered his chakra blades, and gave a smug smirk. Raila growled in anger charging at Kabuto and he dashed forward to meet her; a small ball of electricity formed in her hand and she flung it at the med-nin. He easily dodged it and lunged at Raila with his charka blade; she did not jump back as he expected but let his attack hit her full on. Kabuto withdrew his blade and Raila sunk to her knees laughing softly.

"What are you laughing about? You missed me with your attack and now you're going to die."

She chuckled again a little blood spraying out of her mouth, "Who said I was aiming for you?" Kabuto turned around quickly as Orochimaru grunted in pain as he was hit with the electricity from behind to distracted by Tsunade's punches to dodge it.

"You better go help him before Tsunade gets there," Raila uttered spiting up more blood. Like a loyal dog Kabuto ran over to assist his master; helping Orochimaru stand the snake man threatened Tsunade about how this was not finished yet. Then he and Kabuto vanished in a puff of smoke and seeing their leader leave the rest of the sound-nin retreated as well.

The leaf-nin cheered upon seeing their enemy leave, Raila could see Lee and Gai high-five-ing across the field she smiled slightly at their enthusiasm. She saw medical-nins rushing on to the field to assist the wounded and she knew they would not get to her on time. Rolling on to her side she carefully stood, putting pressure on her wound she walked on wobbly legs towards Lee. She saw him looking around, she tried to call out to him but all that came out was a spray of blood her diaphragm was too badly ruined to make anything more than a harsh whisper.

* * *

Lee looked around for Raila, he had lost track of her during the battle, "Raila-kun!"

"Lee! Over there!" Gai shouted pointing some twenty meters in front of them.

Lee saw her collapse on the ground, "Raila-kun!" He shouted running to her. He knelt down by her limp body and turned her over. Her stomach was cover in blood and some dribbled down her chin. "Raila-kun! What happened?"

"Oh Hi Lee-kun, I think I…gah!" You hacked violently and more blood leaked from your mouth.

"No," Lee whispered, "Medic! We need a Medic-nin over here!"

"No, Lee-kun its better this way," Raila said softly.

"What? How can you say that?"

"I've done terrible things in my past I don't want a chance to do anymore."

"But-"

Raila put a bloodied hand to his lips, "You know this kind of reminds me of that movie we saw together."

"Its not raining though," Lee said shakily.

"True," Raila sighed softly, "Lee, promise me that you'll forgive me, I really didn't mean to."

"What do you mean?" She did not answer, Lee felt around her wound the blood had slowed considerably almost to a stop. "No…NO! Raila! Wake up! Wake up!" Lee shook her violently and pressed his ear to her chest in a vain attempt to hear her heart. Tears slid down his cheeks onto her washing away some of the blood. A strong hand gripped his shoulder, Lee looked up to see his sensei; Gai pulled him up as Med-nin rushed over covering Raila's body and carried her away.

"Come on Lee, let's go."

* * *

Lee was numb as he entered his room that night without bothering to switch on the light he collapsed on his bed. He sat up, there was something on the bed with him, it was thin he could barely feel it but it was there. Reaching over he flicked on his bedside lamp, the paper was a letter addressed to him, glancing down he saw it was from Raila. Tears began to well up in his eyes again but he wiped them away and read:

_Dear Lee-kun,_

_I'm sorry for deceiving you but I had no choice it was my mission; I don't know how the battle will turn out or what side I will take, though whatever side I take I feel as if I will not make it. This is why I must tell you something very important and I hope you can forgive me when I do. During the invasion last year I was part of the Sound-nin that assaulted Konoha, I did not see much action, I only fought two ninjas. One was a man with blue eyes and large eyebrows, the other a woman with black hair and pretty dark brown eyes. They fought valiantly and nearly defeated me but in the end, I was lucky and was able to overcome their teamwork and kill them. _

_At the time, I had no idea who they were, only that they were my enemy. When I saw your photo, I recognized them immediately and was immediately sorry for what I had done, for they seemed so happy. I hope you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Raila Ningai_

If possible Lee felt number than he had before; he switched off his lamp went to sleep, the letter face down on the floor.

* * *

The next day Lee sat in Tsunade's office giving her his account of his time with Raila. The Hokage was very silent through out but when he had finished and Gai had entered flew into a rage.

"YOU IDIOT GAI! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS! SHE WAS USING SHADOW CLONES A SECERT TECHNIQUE OF OUR VILLAGE!" Tsunade drew back her fist ready to slug the idiot when Shizune ran into the room.

"Tsunade-sama! Come quickly something impossible has happened!"

"What has happened?"

"I don't know- just- you need to see this!" Tsunade nodded rushing out the door, Shizune motioned for Gai and Lee come as well. Shizune led them to the hospital then to the ward for long term patients, Lee recognized it for it was the same ward where had stayed after the chunin exams. A little ways down the hall Shizune turned into a room, when Lee followed the first thing he saw was Raila Attached to multiple tubes and wires.

"Raila-kun…?" Lee asked softly, approaching the edge of the bed slowly.

"Yes," Shizune replied, "We were about to start the autopsy when I noticed the sheet was moving slightly, so I checked for a pulse and there it was. Then I checked her wound and it was completely healed."

"Impossible," Gai whispered staring at Raila's immobile form.

"Yes, however, she has entered a comatose state, is not surprising seeing how she was medically dead for at least 24 hours."

Gai's gazed shifted to his student, who was shaking violently, "Lee-chan are you okay?"

There was a long sniffle from Lee before he answered, "Yes Gai-sensei, I just- I can't-"

"Don't worry Lee I know," he said embracing his student."

* * *

Several Months Later…

Lee was sitting in a chair talking animatedly to Raila who was lying in bed, unmoving. She had not come out of her coma but the doctors had told Lee that talking to her might trigger a response in her mind that would bring her out; so Lee had taken up the challenge and visited her everyday regaling the girl with his how his training was going and other such matter.

Lee finished his tale and gazed down at her, her body was completely healthy, her hair had been cut short and lying beside the window constantly had tanned her skin, so she was no longer as pale as paper. Standing Lee leaned over her and kissed her forehead, "Goodbye, Raila-kun I will see you tomorrow, I promise I will wake you up." He walked from the room brimming with confidence after all he never broke his promises.

* * *

**kay thats it sorry again I had you wait so long and not explaining all of her teamates powers I'm going to rewrite the enitre story to make it better than before and add in the part I forgot! BTW brownie points to whomever realized that Raila's Lord was Orochimaru and those who didn't well...**

**p.s. thank you for with standing my awful writting and reading this I love you all! YOU ROCK!**


	21. Sequel

Okay for those who haven't found it the sequel is posted on fanfiction it's called 'The Lotus Flower Blooms Twice'. So go read it only the first chapter is up and it will be slow posting but it's up so go read it! Maybe I'll work on it faster if more people read it *hint hint*. But here's a little bit from it if you're too lazy to actually go read it now…

Beep.

Lee glanced over at the machine; sure he had imagined the sound. After all, that machine had never beeped before; it was there to monitor brain activity, which comatose people didn't have.

Beep.

Lee saw it this time a spike on the screen that interrupted the usually flat line. He leaned over the bed towards the screen, hoping praying it wasn't a fluke.

Beep. Beep.

"NURSE!" Lee yelled, bolting to the door and ripping it open. "NURSE!"

"What is it Lee?" Several nurses asked in alarm.

"The machine it beeped!"

"Lee?" the nearest nurse said, walking over and touching his arm. "There are lots of beeping machines in her room. I think you're just tired and—," Lee wasn't listening he grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"That one! The one that's supposed to monitor her brain!"

The nurse looked doubtfully at Lee still believing he was just overly tired, "Well it's not be—"

Beep. Beep.

The nurse gasped and her hands flew to the walkie-talkie at her waist. "We need a doctor in room 156C stat. The patient's brain is functioning. Repeat the patient's brain is functioning."


End file.
